


Place in this World

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Rescue Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, alien nanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "Rescue Me" Cat is trying to find her place in Kara and Kon's lives and Kara is finding her way in the world of single working mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the following Tumblr prompt:  
> Prompt: Could set in your krypto baby universe post-kiss but pre-relationship where Cat takes Kara and baby shopping for clothes, etc. Someone innocently assumes they are mother, daughter and new grandbaby. Would love a line like “I know I’m hot now, but what about when I’m 60 and you’re only 35?” Cat is confident in her public persona, but I think it’s the stripped down home version (no makeup, bags under her eyes in the morning) that she worries about, as well as age difference long-term.
> 
> Thanks to rtarara and reginalovesemma for the edits and to the sin bin for constant inspiration and fun.

The cart was already half full by the time Kara located Cat on the other side of Buy Buy Baby once she found the spare pacifiers.  Kon kept biting through them, in spite of having no teeth.  She pulled Cat aside, one hand on Kon’s tawny head, the other tucked into Cat’s elbow.

“Cat, there is absolutely no way I can afford all of this stuff.  He doesn’t need two pack n’ plays, or three wrap carriers.”  Kara gave the baby’s back a little pat through the carrier strapped to her front.  “I already have one.”

“Yes, dear, but I need one, and we’ll need a car seat for the town car and probably one for the SUV so we don’t have to switch them out all the time.”  Cat had already pulled away from Kara’s grip and was making her way down the diaper bag aisle.  She found one she liked and placed three in the cart.

“Cat!”

The woman stopped short, swinging around to look incredulously at a completely distraught Kara.  Her shout had awoken Kon, who began to fuss softly and Kara sighed.  “I’m on a budget, Cat.  Besides, why on earth would you need car seats for your cars?  How often do you honestly think he’ll be riding in them?”

Cat was taken aback.  “Well, of course you won’t be paying for this, don’t be ridiculous.  Kara, we talked about this very thing not three days ago, remember?  We decided it was unnecessary for you to buy a car, that I would pick you up every morning for work.  There’s an opening for an infant in CatCo’s daycare, I checked.”  She stepped forward and undid a few Velcro straps on Kara’s carrier, lifting Kon into her arms and pulling a pacifier from her pocket.

“You mean you made sure,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that,” Cat said in a high, sweet voice, her face totally focused on the baby in her arms.  She fell into wide, cornflower blue eyes and the baby studied her right back, reaching a hand up to clasp around one of her curls, tugging hard enough to draw a quiet “Ouch” from Cat.

Kara was at her side in an instant, unwrapping Kon’s tiny Kryptonian fist from where it had a steel grip on Cat’s hair.  “No Little One.  Gentle.”  Kara was determined to teach Kon to harness his powers early.  

“You can’t just spend your money on us.”  Kara let Kon wrap his little grip around her index finger.  It seemed to calm him and he settled into Cat’s arms.  “I need to figure out how to do this on my own.“

Cat laid a hand on Kara’s forearm.  “There’s no shame in asking for help, you know.”  Kara nodded.  “I just want to be a part of his life, a part of _your_ lives.”  Cat couldn’t look Kara in the eyes and it was the first time Kara had ever seen uncertainty in the woman standing in front of her.  But Cat looked so at home holding this lost child, Kara couldn’t help but want Cat by her side every second he was in her care.

“You are, Cat.  I promise.  Just being here today is everything I need from you.”  She was inspired in that moment to dig her phone from her pocket.  “You don’t have to spoil us,” she smiled and lifted a single lock of blonde hair from Cat’s forehead before snapping a perfect picture.

She stepped back and saved the photo.  As she fussed with her phone she took a deep breath and picked the discussion back up.  “We need to talk about CatCo.”  Kara did not want to have this talk in the middle of a cavernous, impersonal store, but she had been putting it off, and if Kara didn’t put her foot down soon, Cat would power through with her own agenda, Kara’s wishes be hanged.

Cat’s eyes snapped to hers, ready to hear whatever news Kara was about to impart when a tall man with silver hair approached them.  

“I apologize, but do you mind if I move your cart a bit?  My grandson insisted on the police car cart and it’s a bit big to fit through the aisle.”

“Of course,” Kara agreed and shifted the cart while Cat tucked Kon against her shoulder and moved to the side.  The man pushed a cart with a toe-headed toddler yelling “Beep Beep!” down the aisle.

He stopped in front of Cat.  “If your grandson is as beautiful as you, he’ll be impossible to resist when he grows up.”  He flashed a charming smile and reached into his blazer to pull out a business card.  “Kenneth Kline.  Maybe we can meet for coffee sometime, swap grandkid stories.”  Cat’s jaw dropped open and she placed a protective hand on the back of Kon’s head.

Kara slipped her arm around Cat’s waist, pressing against her possessively and covering the hand on the baby’s head with her own.  “Thank you, but I think you may have the wrong idea.  Besides, our adoption isn’t final yet, and we don’t want to risk anything by bringing anyone new into our lives before the ink is dry on the papers.”  She punctuated her statement with a kiss to Cat’s temple and relished the horrified face the man made before he attempted a sputtering apology.

“Beep Beep Grandpa!”  The little boy in the cart shouted.

“I had better…” he trailed off and pointed down the aisle.

Cat put on her best indifferent, nose-in-the-air expression and nodded and the man was gone.

Kara extracted herself from the warmth of Cat’s embrace and noticed the darkening expression on her face.

“Cat?”

“We’re going.”  She left the cart in the middle of the aisle, strapped the baby quickly back in Kara’s front carrier and stormed towards the front of the store.

“Cat!”  She chased her down and pulled her to her by an elbow.  “I at least need to get the pacifiers, and a bunch more bottles.  The kid goes through two a feeding.  I can’t get them clean fast enough.”

“Fine.  I’ll meet you at the car.”  Cat made a beeline for the front entrance.  Kara found the bottles on an endcap in front of the registers, checked out and made her way to the car.

Cat was leaning against Alex’s SUV, studying her fingernails.

“Care to tell me what that was about?”

“Unlock the door, Kara.”

Kara unlocked the door and Cat ducked into the passenger’s seat, while Kara made a production of liberating Kon from the carrier and strapping him into the elaborate car seat behind Cat.

The drive to Kara’s apartment was silent and fraught.  Kara attempted to reach for Cat’s hand once, but Cat folded her hands in her lap and stared out the window.

Kon fell asleep on the way home and Cat leaned on the doorway to Kara’s room as she tucked him into his bassinet.

“Motherhood becomes you,” Cat said quietly.

Kara blushed and stopped in the doorway, facing Cat.  “What happened in the store?  The Cat Grant I know would never let a man get under her skin like that, especially one she’d never met before.”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “He thought I was your mother, Kara.”

A laugh bubbled from Kara’s throat.  “So?  He was wrong.  And I rather enjoyed setting him straight.”  She bent to force Cat’s eyes to meet her own.  There was an uncertainty in Cat’s eyes she’d never seen before.  “Cat?”

"That was the closest you’ve been to me since that night in my office.”

Kara was confused and pulled back.  “Is that what this is about?  The kiss?”

“No, well yes...no.  I don’t know.  I know we’re taking our time, or taking it slow or whatever you millennials are calling this pussy-footing around, but there are so many things working against us, the least of which is that I am twice your age.”

“Pussy-footing, Cat?”

Cat scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

Kara stepped back into Cat’s space and lifted her chin.  “You listen to me Catherine Jane Grant.  You are the smartest, bravest, most confident...” Kara’s eyes swept Cat’s figure hotly, “sexiest woman I have ever met.  So, don’t you think for one second that I don’t want you.  I am so far out of my league here I can’t even see the field.”

“And when I’m pushing sixty and you’re, what, thirty-five?”

Kara shut her up with a kiss.  She poured weeks of desire and frustration and sleepless nights into Cat as she pressed her against the doorjamb, both of her hands cupping Cat’s face and thumbs stroking each cheek as she pulled away, the intensity in her gaze turning her eyes an electric blue.  “Aside from being thrilled that you just wrote me into the next ten years of your life, I really, really don’t care.”

Cat smiled in spite of herself.  “Well.  Okay then.”  Cat pulled her back in with an insistent hand around the back of Kara’s neck as a shrill, infant’s cry filled the room.

Foreheads came together and twin sighs met in the space between.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come together.

Hours later, after Cat laid a clean, dry, fed Kon-El in his bassinet, she tucked herself against Kara on the overstuffed sofa.  “He’s asleep,” she whispered against Kara’s soft cheek.

“Thank you.”  Kara drew Cat into a gentle kiss.  Their tongues met and Cat lifted herself onto Kara’s lap, never breaking the kiss.  Kara’s warm fingers found their way beneath Cat’s cotton shirt, pulling her closer.  The feel of Cat pressed against her drew a moan from Kara and her hand cupped Cat’s breast.  “Cat,” she breathed into Cat’s open mouth and Cat whimpered, rolling her hips against Kara’s.

In seconds, Cat’s shirt was up and off and her bra followed.  Kara laid her down on the sofa and covered a dusky nipple with her mouth.  She teased Cat’s breast to a hard peak with her tongue, then stroked it with her thumb and buried her face in Cat’s neck.  “You’re so soft.”  She whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and taking it into her mouth.  “So soft,” she breathed again with another soft stroke to Cat’s nipple.

Cat arched into Kara, searching to meet every inch of Kara’s body with her own.  It wasn’t until Kara stilled and even breaths were puffing against her shoulder that Cat sat up slightly and arched her neck awkwardly to see that Kara had fallen fast asleep.  Cat couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

She gave Kara a couple of firm smacks on her ass.  “Kara wake up.”  She was beginning to get heavy and Cat was beginning to get annoyed.  “Kara!  Get off me you big oaf.”  She dug her fingers into Kara’s ribs and the younger woman leapt from the couch with a yelp.

“Wha?”  Kara sat at the other end of the sofa looking startled and confused.

“I may need to seriously evaluate my lovemaking abilities if my lover can fall asleep on second base.  I mean, I may be a bit out of practice, Kara but-”

“No! No.  I’m awake, I swear.  You’re perfect.”

She reached for Cat again but was stopped by an insistent hand on her breastbone.  She looked at Kara with soft, sympathetic eyes, full of the memories of sleepless nights up with a colicky Carter and bone-deep exhaustion.  “When is the last time you slept?”  That same hand traveled up and through golden strands.

Kara shrugged.  “Two? Three days ago?  I can go weeks without sleep, Cat.  I’m fine.”  She pulled Cat back into her lap.  “Please?”

A chaste kiss was her answer.  “Sleep first.  We have time.  We’re taking it slow, after all.”  She stood and pulled Kara to her feet by her hand.  “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

+++++++++++

 

Kara woke to a soft humming from the other room.  She found Cat, rocking Kon back and forth in front of the bay window, the rising sun making it’s way into the apartment.  She was singing softly and the baby’s eyes were once again fixed on Cat as he ate hungrily.  Kara’s arms wrapped strongly around Cat’s waist and blonde curls fell back against her shoulder.

“He can’t stop looking at you.” She kissed Cat’s temple.  “Can’t say I blame him.”

“Mmm.  Maybe we can try the baby store again today.  We’ve got a lot to get ready before you come back to work.”

Kara pulled away and pushed a hand through her hair in exasperation.  “Cat, we have to talk about that.  I’ve been… putting it off, but you need to know.”

Cat whirled around and drew Kon closer against herself, as though afraid he’d be snatched away any second.  “I’m listening.”

“When my adoption leave is up, I’m… not coming back to CatCo.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed and that old, familiar fear reminiscent of her first year as Cat’s assistant returned with a vengeance.  Kara pushed through it and continued.  “I’m putting in my letter of resignation this week.  I’m going to stay home.” She nodded towards the baby.  “With him.”

“Like hell you are.  Kara don’t be ridiculous.  I told you, there’s a space for him in CatCo’s daycare.”

"Cat, think for a second.  Kon-El can’t go to a regular daycare.  He can crush a baby bottle in his tiny fists and he floats six inches off the floor every time he sneezes.”  She looked up at Cat, her hands wringing nervously.  “He’s not just special needs.  I don’t know anyone I can leave him with without exposing us.”

“So, you’ll just walk away from a promising career?”  Cat shook her head determinedly.  “Single mothers all over the world do this every day.  So can you.”

Kara’s voice rose slightly in frustration.  “Those single mothers aren’t from _another_ world.”

She saw realization dawn in Cat’s eyes.  She was right.  She knew it and Cat knew it.  She’d talked for hours with Alex about it and for once, not even Cat Grant had a rebuttal.

Cat’s eyes shined with unshed tears.  “So, what is the brilliant plan?”

Kara swallowed heavily.  “We’re going to move in with Alex.  Her place is bigger than mine.  The DEO will hire me officially for my assistance with alien threats.  They’re even giving me hazard pay,” she laughed hollowly.

Cat turned to look back out the window, her voice went low and soft, with just a hint of anger on it’s edge.  “And what, pray tell, is my place in all of this?  It sounds like you’ve taken me out of the equation.”  Cat turned uncertain eyes on the baby in her arms, not wanting to admit how terrified she was of where this conversation was heading.  “When did you plan on telling me this?  When you laid your letter of resignation on my desk?  When I came to pick you up for work your first day back?”  She looked down at the baby in her arms.  “When I woke up in the middle of the night to feed your son?”

It was the first time either of them had used the word ‘son’ and it knocked the wind out of Kara.  She stepped forward and wiped the tears that had escaped Cat’s eyes with her thumbs.  “We decided all of this when I still wasn’t sure who we are to each other; when I didn’t want to be a burden to you; when I was dropping Kon-El off at Winn’s every other night so I could stop a rampaging alien or put out a structure fire.”

Cat tore her eyes away from the baby to meet Kara’s.  “And now?”

“Now…” Kara shrugged and wiped her own tears.  “I’m open to suggestions.”

Cat gingerly placed Kon into Kara’s arms.  “Give me five minutes to make a phone call.  You might want to call your sister.”

 

++++++++++++

 

“Absolutely not, Kara.  We can’t risk it.”  Alex was pacing back and forth, whispering in an attempt not to wake the baby.

“Alex, this could work.  An airtight NDA, drawn up by Lucy herself and a nanny that is already under the DEO’s protection.”  Kara was sitting at her dining room table, folding onesies and balling tiny socks.

She rounded on Kara and slammed her hands on the table.  “Just because she’s a registered alien, doesn’t mean she’s qualified to care for a child.”

Cat returned from the other room, minus one baby, but burdened with another full laundry basket.  “I assure you she is, Agent.  I don’t hire anyone to write in the Tribune who isn’t qualified.  She’s been writing our Mommyhood column for years.  And nobody knows children like she does, her alien status notwithstanding.  She ran a nursery on Thanagar and I’ve trusted her with my own child’s care more than once, which is more than I can say for your sister.”

Kara rolled her eyes and pouted, but took note of the loving smirk on Cat’s lips and her spirits lifted slightly.  

“Wait a second,” Alex held up a hand.  “How in the hell do you know anything about Thanagar or any extra-terrestrial planets for that matter?”

Cat pursed her lips.  “I’m a journalist, Agent Danvers.  I make it my mission to know everything about my city.  I have friends and contacts and sources from all over the world,” she leaned in and met Alex’s eyes, “and beyond.  It is rather arrogant of you to believe your little operation is the only one with intelligence on alien life in National City.”  

Alex nearly came out of her seat, but was stopped by a glare from her sister.

Kara pulled Cat away from Alex by her elbow.  “Stop it, Cat, I think she gets the idea.”  She turned to Alex, pleading gently.  “Alex, this is what I want.  My promotion at CatCo does come with a tiny raise, the company offers childcare subsidies, and I have every intention of taking Lucy up on her offer to pay Supergirl.  I can make this work.”

She didn’t tell Alex that Cat had offered to assist with paying the nanny, but Kara had flatly turned her down 

Alex dragged the other basket full of sweet-smelling baby clothes towards her and began folding.  In a softer, calmer voice, she asked.  “What’s this really about?  You don’t want to move in?”

Cat retreated to the kitchen to give the sisters some privacy and dig out a bottle of wine that she and Alex would likely need.

“It isn’t that.”  Kara squeezed Alex’s hand and returned to her folding.  “I don’t want to give up my career.  Not when it’s just taking off.”

“And?”  Alex nudged her with an elbow, giving her a sly grin.

“And…” Kara blushed hotly.  “Maybe Cat’s given me some new reasons to keep my own place.”

Cat stopped on her way back around the kitchen island, a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.  She bit her lip to hide the smile at Kara’s last admission.  She turned her mischievous gaze on Alex for a split second.  Alex could only roll her eyes.

Kon-El’s cry from the other room saved her from further explanation.  Kara started to get up only to be stopped by Alex’s hand on her arm.  “I’ll get him.  Better take my nephew time while I can get it.”

 

++++++++++++

 

“Lilith!  I’m here!”  Kara dropped her bag just inside the penthouse door and kicked off her shoes.  She could hear Kon’s quiet cooing from the other room.  As she made her way down the hall, it wasn’t her nanny that emerged from the nursery down the hall, but Cat.

“Hi.”  She sped to Cat and pulled her close, drawing her into a long kiss.  “This explains why I couldn’t find you before I left the office.  All I had was a cryptic note that said Kon and Lilith were here instead of my place.”  

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Kara lifted Cat into her arms and moaned quietly as Cat’s legs circled her waist.  “Mmm.  I love surprises.”

Cat’s mouth had already found her neck and Kara’s mind went pleasantly fuzzy until an all-too-familiar cry echoed down the hall.  She set Cat down.  “Hold that thought.  I’m just going to say hi to the little prince.  I’ll be right back.”

Kara changed his diaper and chatted with Lilith for a few minutes about how Kon’s day was.  The two aliens kneeled on the floor, taking turns tickling the baby and getting him to smile his little toothless grin.

“He’s learning fast,” Lilith said.  “See how he takes in his environment and it registers on his face?” She met Kara’s eyes.  “He recognizes you, too,” she smiled.

Kara blushed and looked up to see Cat’s face turn stormy just before she disappeared from the doorway.  

“Cat!” She turned to Lilith, her face scrunched up in confusion.  “What the hell?”

“Should I explain that I have my own young lover at home and have no desire to steal hers?”  Lilith’s eyes sparkled as she teased.

Kara could only crack a half smile.  “I can handle it.  Thanks.”

Before Kara faced Cat, she insisted on Kon’s regular nighttime routine.  Lilith had usually left by the time Kon’s bedtime came around. Whether at Cat’s home or her own, this was Kara’s favorite time of day, nanny or no nanny.  She lifted Kon into her arms, held him and got her fix of his sweet, clean smell, listened to the rapid, steady beat of his heart and rocked him to sleep with a half-empty bottle.  She stood and laid Kon in his crib, took a second to stroke his head and lament the fact that he was able to have a state-of-the-art nursery at Cat’s home, but was still forced to sleep in a bassinet at the foot of her bed in her own apartment.  “Good night, Little One,” she sighed.

She flicked on the baby monitor, mobile and night light and shut the door quietly, just as Lilith was disappearing into the guest room across the hall.  “Thanks for staying tonight, Lil.”

Lilith shrugged.  “I don’t mind.  Get some sleep.”  She winked and shut the door.

Kara found Cat sipping a glass of wine on the balcony.  “Hey.”

Cat studied her wineglass as though the secrets of the world lay at the bottom.  “Finished cooing and cuddling with your alien Supernanny?” The bitterness in her voice made Kara shudder.

Kara crossed her arms and bit back.  “Jealousy doesn’t really fit your figure, Cat.” She let her eyes sweep down Cat’s figure. “And my ‘Alien Supernanny’, has been romancing your new assistant when you aren’t looking.”

Cat’s head spun to her and she nearly spit out her wine.  “Excuse me?”

Kara sauntered towards Cat, plucking the glass from her hand and depositing it on the table next to the patio chair Cat had tucked herself into.  Kara unfolded Cat’s legs, stroking them gently.  “Lilith is in love with Bethany.  I believe you call her Belinda.” Kara lifted Cat easily, laying her across her own lap, while her hand wandered up Cat’s thigh and settled on her hip.  She brushed their noses together and her tongue darted out to tease Cat’s lips open.   “She has absolutely no interest in me, nor I in her.”  She kissed Cat softly in an attempt to quiet her racing thoughts, but Cat pulled away before she let Kara in completely.

“You share Kon with her in ways you’ll never share him with me.”

Kara sighed.  “She spends all day with him.”

The hand on Cat’s hip lifted and dipped into Cat’s curls.  “I will tell you this every single day until you choose to believe it.  You are mine, Cat Grant.  And the baby laying in the room down the hall is yours, if you’ll have him.  You have him all wrapped up in you.  You know that right?”  Cat was studying the buttons on Kara’s shirt intently.  “All you ever have to do is look at him and nothing else in his world exists.”  Kara picked up Cat’s hand and laid it over her heart.  “We belong to you.  You can’t get rid of us that easily.  So, enough of this.”  She waved her hand in front of Cat’s face, indicating her fading pout.

Cat rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself.  “Insufferable millennial.”

Kara stood, Cat in her arms.  Kara kissed her valiantly until Cat forgot why she was angry and they were inside the luxurious bedroom.  They tumbled onto the bed, a mix of arms, legs, lips and tongues.  Clothes were discarded desperately and miles of soft, warm flesh was revealed, waiting to be worshiped and caressed.  

Kara had one hand on Cat’s breast and the other high on her inner thigh when the baby monitor crackled to life and a soft hiccuping sob rang through the room.  Kara growled aloud, but Cat’s strong thighs trapped her in place, she pressed their foreheads together and breathing into her mouth.  “Let the nanny get him, darling.  You’re needed here.”

Kara heard the door across the hall open and close and, secure in the knowledge that her son was in loving, capable hands, returned her attention to the woman beneath her.


End file.
